


I’ll look after him.

by FrikinTrash



Category: The Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Angst, Caring, Comfort, Crying, Cute, DONTREADIFYOUHAVENTREADLORDOFSHADOWS, Drama, Fluff, Helping, Love, M/M, Regret, Sad, Trust, greif, idkiftheresanymoretagsohwell, ithurts, plotspoilers, quietmoments, referencestootherplots, sleeping, soft, tryingtobehappy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-04-29 04:38:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14465184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrikinTrash/pseuds/FrikinTrash
Summary: Ty hadn’t been the same since it happened and Kit hated that. He just wanted to see his smile again. But Kit would be there’s for him. Kit loved him.





	1. 1- In the silence there was understanding.

They’d returned to the institute now, not to stay for long. They were here to grieve. Livvy was dead. Kit had to remind himself that constantly, the moment when he turned to her empty chair at the dining table, in the library reading, in that empty space next to Ty. She was an empty space now.

Kit missed her, although he’d only know her for weeks she’d become his friend. His family. She hurt to think about, he remembered the blood, the dagger, the screaming, the panic. He couldn’t imagine how it felt for the others, especially for Ty. Ty had been spending most of his time alone, avoiding everyone other than when he had to be with them. Kit wanted to help him, to be with Ty and to see his beautiful smile again. Perhaps that died with Livvy.

It was a harsh stormy night, huge waves crashed against the shore outside the institute. Ty no longer sat outside of Kit’s room in the night so Kit had took his place outside of Ty’s. He sat in the dark hallway of the institute holding his witchlight so that he could see Ty’s closed door. It was unbearable for Kit, he could hear Ty’s muffled crying behind the door. But that wasn’t the worst part, worse was the begging “ I just want her back.. please just let me see her. I can’t live like this. Why couldn’t you have just killed me instead... everyone would be better if it was me not her. I should’ve stopped her... helped her.” He cries went unnoticed to anyone but Kit. It hurt Kit’s soul to hear him, he could feel Ty falling apart. Kit would do anything to hold him together. He wanted to hold him.

He couldn’t bring himself to enter Ty’s room. He didn’t want to embarrass him or make him uncomfortable, he knew that Ty would hate knowing that Kit had overheard him. He stared up at the door. He should go, he didn’t want Ty to find him but he had to do something. He ripped a piece of paper out of the notebook he’d been writing in to distract himself and wrote a message for Ty.

‘I’m here for you Ty. If you need me just say.  
-Kit’

He slipped the piece of paper under Ty’s door slowly, hoping that he wouldn’t notice it yet. Then he got up to leave, he couldn’t bear hearing Ty in so much pain anymore. He had to tear himself away, walking away from Ty’s room and to his own slowly, it hurt to leave him. He was only a couple of doors down when he heard the creaking hinges as the door opened. Turning slowly he saw him. Ty, standing in the hallway, just looking at him. He stared with blankly but held eye contact with Kit. There was a moment of stillness, time for Kit to take him in. His slim form made him look tiny in the large hallway, his black hair messy. His eyes were red and his cheeks wet with tears. His vacant expression was haunting, empty. His hands fidgeted, holding the ripped piece of paper. 

Neither of them spoke, but in the silence there was understanding. Before Kit could say anything Ty was gone, he simply turned back into his room and closed the door gently behind him.


	2. 2- You’re really here for me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kit just want to help Ty, do anything to make him feel better.

Kit barely slept that night but by the time he woke up the storm had passed and the bright LA sun blinded him as he opened his eyes. Moving quickly he put some comfortable clothes on and headed downstairs to get breakfast. When he walked into the kitchen and saw Julian making coffee, not pancakes. He looked exhausted which was unsurprising, the loss of Livvy had effected Julian on a similar level as it had Ty, but Julian kept it locked inside. It scared Kit to think of what would happen if Julian let all that he built up inside out at once, it was dangerous. Kit also knew that Julian was worried about the institute, more so what would happen when they all had to leave. The clave had allowed them to all stay in LA whilst they grieved, whilst the clave didn’t know what to do with them.

Julian spotted him as Kit was making some cereal, chocolate angelic runes, and nodded. “Good morning Kit,” Julian smiled hiding his grief, “how are you?”  
“I’m okay, I’m just worried about-“  
“About who?”  
“Ty...” Kit was unsure as he spoke, both not wanting Julian to be even more worried but also wanting him to be aware of how Ty was coping. Julian just looked at Kit concerned but his eyes said to continue. “He’s not coping well, he-.. we all want Livvy back but her and Ty were inseparable but now...” Kit couldn’t carry on. 

He looked to Julian, his eyes filling with tears as he held his coffee with a shaky hand. Kit had to do something, had to help somehow “I’ll make sure Ty is okay Julian.. I’ll look after him.” Julian put a hand on Kit’s shoulder, a fatherly gesture.  
“Thank you Kit, your help means a lot. I wish you didn’t have to but there’s just so many things-“  
“I understand.” He smiled kindly at Julian. If he’d told himself from two weeks ago that he’d soon be smiling at a shadowhunter, never mind helping them, he wouldn’t have believed it. But here he was, living with the. They were good people, especially Ty.

Kit turned and walked into the dining room with his cereal. He passed Livvy’s empty space in silence and sat in the seat on the other side of Ty. Emma was sat opposite them, engrossed in a book about parabatai bonds which Kit found odd as he imagined a trained shadowhunter with a parabatai herself would already know plenty.

Ty fidgeted in his seat next to Kit, avoiding eye contact and staring down at his fingers. Kit followed his view and saw that he was still holding the ripped piece of paper Kit had slipped under his door hours ago. He held onto it tight like it was all he could hold onto, an important promise that meant everything to him.

Ty looked up at Kit, his voice was quiet and unstable “So you’re really here for me?”  
“Of course I am,” Kit paused thinking of the right words, “every Sherlock needs his Watson.” Ty froze and Kit started to panic, he’d taken it too far but before he could correct himself “I guess... are sure you’re not going to leave me,” the words struck Kit like a dagger, “like what happened with Liv-“ Ty couldn’t continue. Kit couldn’t help himself and reached out for Ty’s hand, holding it gently, “I’m not going anywhere Ty.” He spoke with certainty but in his mind was doubt, none of them knew if they’d be safe anymore.

“Okay.” Kit could tell that Ty didn’t believe him, his voice was cold. Ty pulled his hand away from Kit and clasped his hands together in his lap. It hurt Kit but he couldn’t blame Ty, nobody knew what was going to happen anymore, none of them were safe. But he would do everything he could to stay with Ty. He wanted to take him away from this, the two of them together away from all this hurt. He could do it, even if only for a few hours. 

Kit spoke to Ty unsure of how to phrase the question ,”Erm.. so.. Ty I was wondering if you’d like to spend a few hours at the beach or something with me,” he paused trying to gauge Ty’s reaction but he just looked slightly confused “I just though it’d be nice... y’know to make the most of the weather.” He gestured to the bright and sunny day outside of the institute.  
“But the weather is always like this here.”  
“I just thought it’d be nice to spend some time out... please come with me Ty.” Ty turned to face Kit and their eyes met. His voice was calm “okay Kit, do you want to go now?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you’re enjoying, I’ll try to post more frequently but it’s a struggle.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is short but things should get a little more detailed later. I’m trying my best to make it less painful but in this timeline there is only pain.


End file.
